


The Kings

by RougeTango



Category: Magi - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Implied Sexual Content, JJ style but in bed, M/M, Short, maple leaf pillow, who tops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeTango/pseuds/RougeTango
Summary: Two Kings; who will conquer tonight?





	

His song was blasting in his earbuds as he practiced some of his damn fine dance moves (truly the pride of Canada for sure) while carrying the groceries to the door. 

When he entered the apartment, he saw a trail of small maple leaves heading towards the bedroom. He smiled and quickly put the food away while placing his music on the radio doc to play throughout the house.

He followed the trail towards the bedroom and opened the door. There on the bed was Sinbad, naked except for a plush maple leaf pillow covering his crotch. A large Canadian flag hung on the wall behind him; it really tied the room together. 

Sinbad smirked as JJ walked in, he could hear the music playing.

"You did well today." Sinbad winked.

"Heh, of course, I can win anything!" JJ said smugly as be began to peel off his jacket.

"I'd only excepted the best from the King." Sinbad chuckled.

"Of course I'm the best," JJ boasted, "so what's all this then?" 

"Oh, you know what it is, " Sinbad chuckled as he reached for the pillow, "so who's gonna be king tonight?" He winked.

"That will be me of course!" JJ laughed heartily.

"Oh so I'm gonna get conquered, eh" Sinbad laughed.

"Hmhmm, get ready Sinbad, because tonight we're doing it JJ style!" JJ said in a husky tone, as he jumped onto the bed and threw the pillow on the floor.

"Oh Can-A-DA!" Sinbad sang. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was another work inspired by the conversation I had with my friend, about who we'd crack ship our husbando's with. Hopefully, I've caught any errors anyways I have more ~~horrible~~ fics on the way, all crack of course, so enjoy.


End file.
